Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a holding device for a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a holding device for a mobile terminal in which the holding device is configured to detachably hold a mobile terminal in a mounted state to a vehicle.
Background of the Disclosure
Generally, a holding device for a mobile terminal is configured to allow a user to view a personal portable terminal, such as a portable phone, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) and a navigation, while the vehicle holder is attached to a front window or a dashboard of a vehicle using a suction cup provided at a lower end of the holding device. Typically, the personal portable terminal is detachably coupled to a holder at an upper end of the holding device using a clamping mechanism. The holder is rotatably affixed to the upper end of the holding device such that the position of the personal portable terminal in the holder can adjusted into an appropriate viewing angle.
Such personal portable terminals have become popular due to their portability and diverse functions. Smart phones receive data through cellular networks to provide navigation functions as well as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) capabilities. Like smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs) and other types of personal computer are also capable of receiving similar types of data through telematic services. Nowadays, the number of drivers who subscribe to a telematics service for providing various multimedia services to a driver is continuously increasing. For such telematics service, a telematics terminal should be optionally mounted into a vehicle before the vehicle is released, or a user should additionally purchase such a telematics terminal.
The functions of the telematics terminal (hereinafter referred to as a ‘vehicle terminal’) can include: a navigation function for guiding a path to a destination, a security alarm function, an emergency relief function (SOS), a remote diagnosis function, a consumer goods management function, a hands-free mobile communication function, a personal information function, a secretary service function, an Internet access function and various other functions may be added as demanded by user. The hands-free mobile communication function can be implemented by a phone mounted within the telematics terminal (internal phone). On the other hand, a hands-free mobile communication function can also be implemented using a driver's mobile terminal (external phone) by connecting the driver's mobile terminal to the telematics terminal through an audio jack. However, only the hands-free function is provided through the telematics terminal while other mobile communication services as well as other functions of the driver's portable terminal are not provided through the telematics terminal. This may cause a driver not to use various functions of their portable terminal or cause a driver to use the functions of the their portable terminal device while distracted from driving.